Loose on a Full Moon
by MelBelle2
Summary: Nina and Angel's relationship goes down when a certain brunette shows up. Cordelia. Nina becomes all evil just trying to make sure Cordelia never shows up again, but Angel and Spike wont stand by and let her try and kill the one person he loves. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok this is a story dedicated to Tootyfnfrooty cause we both can't stand Nina. :) So please read comment to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and enjoy. Please comment!_**

* * *

It'd be just one more day for it to be a full moon. One more day to feel the exotic power strength she desires. Nothing else comes close to feeling the way she feels on that night, not even, that man she met at the bar. _Oh what was his name? Paul, Joe, George?_ Who knows just some random guy she screwed around with, since Angel wasn't in the mood. He was to busy going over to the graveyard to pay his respects to a certain Cordelia Chase, whom he loved and cherished. But what does she know about that? It's been almost a month from Cordy's death and all Nina can do is tell Angel to get over it and move on. But that's one of many reasons why that man-pyre goes over to her grave. When Angel brood over the having to move away from his first love or even when she died after saving the life of her kid sister. Cordy didn't just say move on get over it, she cared for his feelings. Sure she may have once in awhile would try to get him out of the house, so he doesn't become all blood thirsty vampire again, but she still knew when the time was right, and he loved her for it. They were Kye-rumption, she was the one thing that made sense to him. She was Cordelia Chase.

NINA

You know… this is actually my first time being outside with you during the day.

ANGEL

We're at an airport, in a building. (Rolling eyes, while pacing)

NINA

I know but the doors are wide open and you can just see the sun.

ANGEL

I can see the sun perfectly in my office Nina.

NINA

I don't care what you say, this is so better than your office. (Angel stops and turns to face Nina)

ANGEL

What are you doing here Nina?

NINA

What are you? (Giving him a sexy smile)

ANGEL

You know why!

Angel begins walking again towards his private plan, Nina still following from behind.

NINA

You're really tensed.

ANGEL

Yah. I get like that when Spike goes and screws something up so much he can't tell me on the phone. I give him one simple job to do and he…

NINA

Well maybe if I come I can ease the stress. (Nina wrapping her arms around Angel's neck after stopping him)

ANGEL

I doubt it at this point. (pulling her arms off)

NINA

Come on, it'll be fun. (fixing his jacket)

ANGEL

It's a full moon tonight Nina and we're heading to Jersey.

NINA

I know. Don't worry you can chain me up when I'm being a bad girl… I mean bad dog.

ANGEL

Ok come on.

Angel couldn't resist, it was a slight turn on, and he can't help it. It's the animal inside that feeds on pleasure. Hell even Spike was weak when it came to Harmony.

They are now on the plane heading over to Jersey. Angel was just resting his eyes laying back on the chair.

NINA

So, what's going on in that dead mind of yours?

ANGEL

(He opened his eyes after that odd comment) I'm thinking. (he smiled and closed his eyes again)

NINA

God Angel! (Angel looks at her) Let her go! It's been a month. She's dead, so let her rest. (Angel laid his head back and looked out the window after letting a slight growl out) See. Look now you're tensed. Here, let me help you to relax. (sitting on his lap)

ANGEL

Not now Nina.

NINA

(kissing down the side of his neck) Look. (facing him) You have to move on Angel, it's killing you inside thinking about her. Just relax and let me take care of you right now. (Nina slid her hands up his chest and to the back of his neck. She began to kiss him again, as she slid her hands back down and began to unbutton his shirt)

* * *

The plane landed and it's nearly dark. Angel and Nina walk in to an old abandoned apartment building and knocked at the door.

SPIKE

(grabs a beer from the refrigerator) Coming! (Angel opens the door and walks in Nina following from behind) I said, com-ing, not come in, you twit. (Angel ignores that comment and shuts the door)

NINA

Hey you can't talk to Angel like that.

SPIKE

Oh look… You brought the dog.

ANGEL

Werewolf.

NINA

Nina!

SPIKE

Right. Beer?

ANGEL

No. What happened? And what are you doing here?

SPIKE

You sent me to bust a guy and you expect me to stay at a fancy hotel? Angel you've lost your touch.

ANGEL

What happened?

NINA

Angel?

SPIKE

The blot didn't show!

NINA

Angel?

ANGEL

What do you mean he didn't show?

SPIKE

He didn't show!

NINA

Angel! (placing her hand on his shoulder)

ANGEL

What! Is it Nina! (pulling her arm off him)

NINA

The sunset. I need a cage. (Angel turns to face Spike)

SPIKE

Well if I knew the dog was coming, I would of built one. (Angel stared at Spike) She can use the Janitors closet in the back. The door is made out of steel.

NINA

Why?

SPIKE

How the bloody hell am I suppose to know?

ANGEL

Just go Nina.

NINA

Fine. (She gives Angel a kiss on the cheek and heads towards the back, Angel and Spike continue to talk)

Nina slightly closes the door just enough for her to listen in on the conversation and opened the Janitors closet. She can feel the sudden change happening, her sense of smell was becoming stronger and she looked out the small window seeing the moon becoming brighter in the sky.

ANGEL

Wait. I didn't hear the door shut. Nina?

NINA

I'm fine Angel! Just moving things around, it's a closet you know!

Nina was about to step in and close the door when a certain scent lingered in to the room. Her eyes became black, and she slammed the janitors door, with her still being out. She suddenly began to change.

SPIKE

Is she alright back there? (a huge bang came from the back)

ANGEL

She must be changing.

Once Angel said that, Nina came storming out, running past them and out of the apartment.

SPIKE

Bloody Hell!

ANGEL

Damn it! I knew I shouldn't had brought her.

SPIKE

When did she start wearing Cordy's perfume?

ANGEL

She doesn't. How do you know what Cordy's perfume smells like?

SPIKE

I may of taken a whiff of it, when I bit her that one time. (Angel stares) What?

ANGEL

Nina hates the stuff she tore up my tux from the time… never mind let's go!


	2. Chapter 2

Cut to some bushes. A creature's growling and heavy breathing can be heard. Nina looks ahead towards a small nail salon where three young females come walking out. It's hard to see their faces from the dark.

AMBER

…Well who ever he was. He sure was hot!

DANIELLE

(laughs) You're so bad Amber.

AMBER

Trust me. You go to LA, and if something bad happens, one of the hot guys will save you. I was saved twice, once by a tall mysterious brunette, and the second by a tall bleach blonde. Both hot and mysterious.

DANIELLE

I don't know if I'm the kind of girl to go and put myself in danger just so I could be saved by a total stranger.

AMBER

Hot! Stranger.

DANIELLE

I don't know. Cordelia, what do you think?

CORDELIA

I don't know. I think I'm with Danielle on this one. (laughs)

AMBER

What ever Cordelia. I know you're into the whole hero thing in a guy too.

CORDELIA

Whatever Amber! Anyways I'll catch you guy's later. Got to get up for work.

DANIELLE

Alright see you later Cordy. (The two girls head in the opposite direction of Cordelia)

Cordelia continues on to her car. She hears something across the street at the park and stops to look around.

CORDELIA

Hello?

She continues to her car and starts to dig in her purse for her keys. She gets them out and runs the rest of the way to her car. She nervously fumbles with the lock.

CORDELIA

Amber, I swear, if this is some kind of joke…

She drops her keys and they roll under the car.

CORDELIA

Oh no. Talk about déjà vu.

She kneels down and reaches for them frantically. On the other side of her car she can see something approaching from the shadows. She quickly gets up and starts to run. The creature follows.

* * *

ANGEL

I lost her scent!

SPIKE

Me too.

The two look around at the park and sees nothing.

ANGEL

Look, you go that way, and I'll go this way.

They split up, Spike heads towards the parking lot where Cordelia ran off from.

SPIKE

Here puppy, puppy, puppy. (He caught a whiff of her scent again) You've got to be kidding me. (Spike heard a sound coming from the alley)

* * *

ANGEL

Nina! Nina! (he sees two young girls) Excuse me, have you seen anything odd? Like a big hairy dog?

DANIELLE

Awe.. you lost your dog?

AMBER

Oh my God. You're him! (Angel looks confused) He's the guy I was telling you about. The tall brunette.

DANIELLE

The one from LA? Oh my God what are you doing here in… Jersey? (While the two were talking Angel slipped away)

* * *

Spike walks past a dumpster. When he's gone the lid opens, and Cordelia checks to see if the coast is clear. She pushes the lid up all the way, then turns around again to hop out, but is startled by Spike. They stare at each other for a moment, and both scream in horror. She quickly grabs a piece of wood and knocks Spike to the ground. A moment later, Angel runs over and finds Spike unconscious on the ground.

ANGEL

Spike! (Spike wakes up feeling his head.) She got the drop on you huh?

SPIKE

She got the what? No! (Angel helps Spike up) Did you see her?

ANGEL

No, I haven't found her.

SPIKE

No, not Nina!

ANGEL

Who?

A sudden scream was let out coming from the park. The two ran towards it. Cordelia runs through the bushes in a panic. As the creature chases her, growling and heavily breathing. Cordelia looks back to check on her pursuer, and trips over a low branch. She rolls onto her back and tries to push herself away with her feet, but whatever is chasing her is quickly on top of her and drags her away. Cordelia screams loudly as she struggles to be let loose. Nina attacks Cordelia, slashing her shoulder once she gets on top. She is about to bite her neck, when Spike grabs Nina and pulls her off. Nina attacks Spike, and Angel pulls Nina off of him and begins fighting with her. Angel punches Nina as she flies to the ground. She quickly hops to her feet and runs. Spike begins to look through the bushes for Cordelia.

ANGEL

Spike, the girl's long gone by now.

SPIKE

No she's not, I can smell her.

ANGEL

Was she bitten? (Spike stopped and picked up the body of Cordelia) Spike? (Spike turns and faces Angel who is left with a shocked expression on his face, when he sees the unconscious woman in Spike's arms)


	3. Chapter 3

Angel opens Spike's apartment door, and Spike comes in carrying Cordy in his arms, heading to the room and places her on the bed. Spike leaves the room and closes the door.

ANGEL

Is that? (Angel was still in shock)

SPIKE

Yea. (Spike took a seat) I thought you said she died.

ANGEL

I thought she did.

SPIKE

Well apparently not! (Angel flopped back in a chair) How do you know for sure she died?

ANGEL

The hospital called.

SPIKE

Don't tell me that's it.

ANGEL

I saw the funeral.

SPIKE

Did you go? (Angel gave Spike a look) What? You could of took your car or something.

ANGEL

I can't believe she's alive. Why didn't she contact me?

SPIKE

I don't think she remembers.

ANGEL

What?

SPIKE

It's just a guess.

ANGEL

Well, what makes you think that?

SPIKE

She screamed when she saw me. I may of screamed too, but that's only because you told me she was dead!

ANGEL

I thought she was. (Spike just stares) You would of thought so too, if you answer a phone, someone claiming her to be dead, and turn around to find her gone.

SPIKE

Well, maybe. But if that's true, what is laying on my bed?

* * *

Cordelia opens her eyes to find herself in a strange room. She sees her purse next to her and grabs it. A rat rushes by and Cordelia screams out in horror.

ANGEL

Cordelia! (Angel and Spike rush into the room to find Cordelia standing on the bed with her purse close to her)

SPIKE

Cordelia! (She turned to face them and continued to scream)

ANGEL

Cordelia! (Cordy stopped screaming) It's ok.

Angel and Spike walked towards her and she quickly jumped off the other side of the bed. Angel walked towards her and she pulled out a wooden cross.

CORDELIA

I don't think so Angelus! (Angel steps back in shock)

ANGEL

Cordelia… I'm not. (Spike and Angel walked closer to her and she waved the cross at them both while backing away slowly towards the door)

CORDELIA

Back off! You don't think I wasn't ready for this? That I hadn't prepared for it? You destroying Sunnydale and popping out from somewhere. Didn't think it'd be here but, I knew I'd bump back into you sometime in my life. I seem to have that effect on people.

ANGEL

Cordy, calm down. (She then reaches in her bag with her free hand and pulls out a stake)

CORDELIA

I thought about this happening every single day. (Cordelia rushes out of the room and tries to open the apartment door finding it to be stuck)

ANGEL

Cordy. (She turns back to face Spike and Angel with the stake and cross still in her hands)

CORDELIA

Unlock the door.

SPIKE

What's the last thing you remember Cordelia?

CORDELIA

You think that up yourself?

ANGEL

When did you leave Sunnydale?

CORDELIA

I don't know. 98. After you tackling poor defenseless Cordelia to the ground. Did I ever tell you how much that pissed me off? Well at least it got me to thinking. Now open the door!

ANGEL

Cordelia. I'm Angel now.

CORDELIA

(Looks at Spike) Right… and I'm a half/demon!

ANGEL

Well actually.

CORDELIA

What?

ANGEL

Never mind. (faces Spike) We're not getting through to her.

SPIKE

Cordelia. You don't remember but Buffy ran him through with a sword, and killed him. You weren't there, but you helped put his soul back in. Didn't help much though.

CORDELIA

Oh let me guess. Buffy then found you attractive, you then went all violent on her, felt bad, left town, came back with a soul and the two of you fell in love.

SPIKE

Pretty much. (Both Angel and Cordy rolled their eyes)

CORDELIA

Right. Now open the door!

A loud crash of glass came from the back room and Nina in werewolf form came in staring at Cordelia. Cordelia screams and the monster came running towards her. Spike quickly attacks Nina before she could reach Cordelia. Angel grabs Cordelia's hand and opens the apartment door. The two run for it, as Spike wrestles with Nina. She Scratches his back and he let's out a scream. She then escapes out the apartment door running down the hall.

CORDELIA

Please tell me that's OZ and he has no idea what he's doing. (whispering)

Angel and Cordelia were inside another room with the door closed, Angel listens to see if the cost is clear. Nina throws herself at the door not being able to open it, and Cordelia jumps, throwing herself at Angel.

ANGEL

Shh.. (He let her hold on to him, the banging soon settled down)

CORDELIA

So when did you become all Angel again?

ANGEL

Um.. Before Buffy sent me to hell.

CORDELIA

(lets go of Angel) Oh my God, Buffy sent you to Hell!

ANGEL

Cordelia shh. (Both of them jump when Nina burst through the side door. Angel hurries Cordy back into the hallway.) Cordy, in here! (Angel pulls Cordy into the basement, bolting the door from behind. Cordy clings to Angel's back, as Nina try's to throw herself against the door) Where the hell is Spike?

* * *

Spike was loading a gun with silver bullets at a gun store.

SPIKE

Attacks me… I'll show her. (cocks the gun) Put her five bloody claws in me. Hasn't got a death wish? She won't need one. (heads out of the store)


	4. Chapter 4

CORDELIA

Should we hide or something? Or open the door and we'll make a break for it!

ANGEL

Shh!

There's a sound coming from the back door of the basement down the stairs.

CORDELIA

You don't think…

Angel pushes Cordy behind him as he walks slowly down the stairs. She clings onto his back and holds his hand tightly, following. She let's out a small scream when Nina throws herself against the door again. Angel even more disturbed over the sound coming from below.

ANGEL

Cordy get back.

CORDELIA

Are you nuts!

The door opened and Angel pushes Cordy to the side.

ANGEL

Spike!

SPIKE

Angel!

ANGEL

Where've you been?

SPIKE

Back-up! (showing the gun) Come on, she's still inside. (Cordy and Angel follow Spike outside)

ANGEL

I'm not going to let you kill her Spike. She doesn't know what she's doing.

SPIKE

Fine, at least let me beat her around a bit. (Spike stopped, they are back at the park. Cordy sees her car but decides she's safer being with the two nice Vampire's)

ANGEL

Fine.

The three began to walk again, Spike in front and Cordy in the back still holding on to Angel. A figure quickly and silently slips by in the bushes, Cordy thinks she heard something and looks back.

CORDELIA

(Nina comes straight towards Cordy and Angel) Angel! Look out! (pushes Angel aside, Nina tackles Cordelia to the ground; Angel and Spike both grab Nina and knock her to the ground, hitting her over and over again until they were both sure she was unconscious. Spike ties up Nina's hands and feet while Angel hurries over to help Cordy up)

ANGEL

You ok?

CORDELIA

Yea. (Cordy saw the blood seeping through Angel's shirt) Are you!? (placing her hand gently on his chest worried)

ANGEL

Yes, I'm fine. (grabs her hand)

SPIKE

Let's get the dog back in her cage, shall we?

* * *

Once they got back to the apartment and put Nina in her cage. Cordelia, almost as if to her old self again, bandaged up the boys, still finding it hard to believe all they were telling her. Spike heads off to bed locking the door. While Cordy and Angel sit on the couch, catching up on old times, well to Cordy that is.

The morning comes and Nina wakes with a huge migraine. She puts on her cloths and walks out of the Janitors closet and out towards the kitchen. She stops from seeing Angel and a woman cuddled up together on the couch, sleeping.

NINA

What the hell!

Angel and Cordy open their eyes from the sudden outburst. They both quickly sit up.

ANGEL

Nina. You're awake.

NINA

Who the hell is that?

ANGEL

Nina, please stop shouting.

NINA

Who the hell is she Angel? I come out here, see you with your arms wrapped around this tramp!

CORDELIA

Hey! Cordelia Chase takes that talk from no one! (standing, Angel decides to sit back)

SPIKE

What the bloody Hell is all this shouting!? (Spike comes out without a shirt on) A vampire's got to sleep you know!

NINA

Cordelia Chase! What the… Angel! (looking towards him pointing at Cordy)

ANGEL

I don't know.

NINA

Oh well…the great Cordelia Chase comes back to haunt us! (Angel looks up) Come to make Angel's life a living Hell again huh?

SPIKE

Hey!

CORDELIA

It's ok Spike, (holds her hand out) I think I can handle this. (Sarcastic) Please continue. (Nina slaps Cordelia in the face. Angel stands from the couch and lunges towards Nina, but Cordelia stops him, and punches Nina hard across the face) Ow! (shaking her hand)

ANGEL

Are you ok? (Angel looks at her hand)

SPIKE

Look out! (Nina grabs Cordy and throws her across the room against a table. Spike rushes to Cordy's side and helps her to her feet. Angel turns and punches Nina to the ground)

ANGEL

You hurt Cordy like that again. I'll kill you!

NINA

(stands) So is that it? You're just going to choose her over me? A woman who made your life a living hell!

ANGEL

Shut-up Nina!

NINA

Bossing you around, steeling your love and throwing it in your face by sleeping with your son!

SPIKE

(punches Nina) I think she's had the mic. long enough. (Angel heads out to the hallway)

CORDELIA

Is she his girlfriend or something; cause Angel never mentioned her last night, except her being a (holds up her hands like claws and makes a face) -grrr.

SPIKE

Yea I suppose (picking up Nina's body) or more like a (places her on the couch) yea pretty much.

CORDELIA

Wow! So what was that all about me sleeping with his son? Angel doesn't even have a kid. (shocked) Or does he! Like, did he have one in the 17whatever and it somehow came back through a hell dimension portal?

SPIKE

Ah, yes and no. Don't know much about him either.

CORDELIA

So he has a son?

SPIKE

Yes.

CORDELIA

But I didn't sleep with him. (Spike stares) Oh my God did I, cause I have been kind of dating allot and I don't even remember the names to half of the guy's I sleep with… well sometimes…

SPIKE

You didn't know. (Spike quickly rushes back into his room)

CORDELIA

(looks at her watch) Oh shit! I'm late! (grabs her shoes) My Boss is going to kill me. (She heads out of the hotel, Nina wakes and decides to follow)


	5. Chapter 5

Angel comes back into the room to find Spike, Cordy and Nina gone.

ANGEL

Spike? (Spike comes out of his room putting on a shirt) Where's Cordelia and Nina?

SPIKE

They were just here. (The two stare and then quickly bolted out of the room)

* * *

Cordelia rushes into her house and cleans up. She grabs all of her folders and places them inside her bag.

CORDELIA

(realizing she forgot her purse) Shit!

Cordelia heads out to her car and starts the engine, she heads back to the apartment to find both Angel and Spike gone; but grabs her purse and leaves. She later pulls into a garage and parks. The day passes by and it's now night. Cordelia heads back to her car. She being the only one left.

ANGEL

Cordelia!

CORDELIA

Angel! Spike! I was just about to head over to the apartment. Sorry about the sudden exit, but I was really late for work, which really doesn't matter anymore since I was fired. What a jerk.

SPIKE

She was here! (looking around Cordy's car)

ANGEL

I know.

CORDELIA

Uh, who was here?

ANGEL

Watch Out! (Angel tackles Cordy to the ground and blocks her, while Nina passes by. Spike chases after her) Are you ok? (Angel's eyes were fixated on Cordy's and they just stared at each other as they slowly untangled themselves and got up) I'm sorry about that. (Them both looking down now standing)

CORDELIA

(Cordelia turns back to face Angel) Yea it's ok. (Cordelia suddenly reaches up and pulls Angel into a passionate kiss, Angel gently kissing her back. There is a blue light that passes from Angel's lips to Cordy's; her eyes suddenly open wide and she pulls away from Angel)

ANGEL

Cordy? (sees her looking ill)

Cordelia starts to pant and lifts a hand to her brow, her face scrunched up in pain. She gets thrown back in Angel's grip and she sees a blurry shot of Spike being thrown across the alley by Nina who then grabs his ankle and breaks it.

CORDELIA

It's Spike! He needs help.

* * *

SPIKE

C'mon! Is that only you've got? (Spike holding Nina on top of him while she tries to tare his head off; he throws her off of him and sits up with a scream in pain as he looks to his ankle)

CORDELIA

Spike! (Cordy rushes over to Spike but Nina lunges towards her)

SPIKE

Cordelia! Watch out!

Cordelia ducks as Nina flies over her head landing in garbage. Angel comes running from around the corner. Nina starts to come back to her normal self, looking down at her side that was sliced by a what looks to be a silver knife. Cordelia sees the wounded scared Nina and rushes to her side, wrapping her jacket around her.

CORDELIA

Are you alright? (Nina grabs a hold of Cordelia by the collar)

NINA

No one takes Angel from me! Especially not some dumb wannabe actress from Sunnydale. (threw Cordelia against the wall)

Nina slowly stood up grabbing a hold of piece of glass she found, and headed over to Cordelia. She raises her hand to the weak female and is about to stab her when she feels something jammed into her side and turns around to face Angel. She looks down to see him holding the silver knife; and it now in her. Angel quickly pulls it out and Nina looks at him becoming weak.

NINA

Angel? (She falls to the ground dead)

Angel drops the knife and falls back the ground in shock. Both Spike and Cordelia glance at one another, then back at Angel.

* * *

CORDELIA

I can't believe I'm going back home. (Cordy said packing; Angel smiling at her leaning against her door) Eh…(turns to face him) I'm going to be living in Wolfram&Hart building aren't I?

ANGEL

Well…

CORDELIA

Do you have to live there or could you go back to your hotel and come in as like a day job type of thing?

ANGEL

Well if we want to destroy them.

CORDELIA

Start at the belly of the beast. Ha! Good one.

ANGEL

Cordelia what happened when you disappeared?

CORDELIA

I don't know. That's the last thing I remember too. I said You're welcome. And then I remember waking up here. (She shrugs and gives him a smile) Well we've got allot of cleaning up to do when we get back.

SPIKE

I think I'll join you two on that job! (limping into the room)

ANGEL

Oh no!

CORDELIA

Oh come on! Give the guy a change Angel. (Spike smiled towards Angel who rolled his eyes towards him) Besides it's nice having two caring Man-pyre's around.

Spike grabbed one of Cordys bags and headed out the front, Cordy following and Angel following behind her.

CORDELIA

I forgot something. (She turns around and pulls Angel in for a quick kiss) Ok I got everything! (Angel followed Cordy out with a smile on his face) You two ready? (Spike and Angel both nod as they pull a blanket over each other and rush to the car)

THE END


End file.
